Kuroyuri
by Lean Aviliansa
Summary: Dua arti yang seharusnya dia tahu. Dibuat untuk memeriahkan event #MonthlyFFA #HanaShigatsu


**Daiya no Ace milik Terajima Yuuji**

**"Kuroyuri"**

**By Lean Aviliansa**

**"Dua arti yang seharusnya dia tahu"**

**~!~**

Sudah hampir satu tahun lamanya semenjak Sawamura Eijun tinggal di Tokyo, jauh dari kampung halaman untuk melanjutkan sekolah dan karir baseballnya di SMA Seido. Selama itu Wakana tidak berjumpa dengan mantan kapten tim baseball SMPnya itu. meskipun Wakana beberapa kali melihat pertandingan Sawamura di Tokyo, tapi dia belum pernah mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan Sawamura lebih lama karena Sawamura yang harus segera kembali ke Seido setelah pertandingan usai.

Berkali-kali Wakana mengirim pesan singkat pada Sawamura, tapi akhir-akhir ini dia jarang mendapat balasan dari orang yang dia suka.

Ya, Wakana menyukai Sawamura Eijun sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP. Pertama hanya rasa kagum yang dirasakan oleh Wakana, tapi lama kelamaan setelah tidak lagi bersama dengan Sawamura, perasaan itu semakin dalam dan akhirnya dia sadari bahwa rasa itu sudah menjadi rasa cinta.

Sebenarnya Wakana ingin menyimpan perasaan ini hingga nanti saat Sawamura kembali ke kampung halamannya, baru dia akan menyatakan semua apa yang dia rasakan kepada pemuda berisik itu. tapi, ada hal yang membuatnya harus segera bertemu dengan Sawamura Eijun.

"Uhuk uhuk."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Wakana terbatuk hingga memuntahkan petak bunga berwarna merah keunguan dari dalam paru-parunya. Wakana menatap bunga Kuroyuki yang terjatuh di telapak tangannya. Sudah satu bulan Wakana mengidap penyakit hanahaki akibat perasaannya pada Sawamura. Dia awalnya tidak pernah percaya tentang penyakit itu, tapi mau tidak mau dia harus yakin penyakit itu ada setelah dia mengalami sendiri.

Orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak ada yang tahu tentang penyakit yang dia derita, dia juga berniat untuk merahasiakannya hingga dia berhasil menemui Sawamura. Maka dari itu, dia selalu berusaha untuk menghubungi Sawamura namun tidak ada satu pun balasan dari pitcher tim Seido itu.

Hingga suatu ketika, ponsel Wakana berdering tanda pesan singkat baru saja di kirim ke nomornya. Dengan malas dia membuka kunci layar gawainya, namun tiba-tiba wajahnya menjadi cerah setelah tahu bahwa Sawamura lah yang menghubunginya, dan mengabarkan kalau dia baru saja pulang ke kampung halamannya.

"Eijun-kun..." ucap Wakana sambil tersenyum.

Wakana segera bersiap untuk pergi setelah membaca pesan dari Sawamura bahwa dia meminta Wakana untuk menemuinya di SMP mereka dulu. Rasa heran sempat terbesit di benak Wakana tentang alasan Sawamura mengajaknya bertemu di gedung sekolah tempat mereka belajar dulu, tapi Wakana langsung menarik kesimpulan bahwa mungkin Sawamura ingin bernostalgia tentang hari-hari mereka selama di tim baseball.

Apakah ini tandanya dia berkesempatan untuk menyatakan semuanya?

Setelah memakai mantel merah dan boots hitam, Wakana mulai berjalan agak cepat menuju sekolahnya. Saat itu merupakan hari libur sehingga bisa dipastikan tidak ada orang yang berada di gedung sekolah. Walaupun begitu, Wakana maupun Sawamura masih bisa memasuki area sekolah karena mereka, terutama tim baseball memiliki akses rahasia keluar masuk area sekolah.

"Eijun-kun bilang dia akan menungguku di tempat peralatan baseball, aku harap aku tidak terlambat."

Sesampainya di area lapangan baaseball, Wakana tidak melihat kehadiran Sawamura di sana. Biasanya jika sedang berada di lapangan, Sawamura akan heboh sendiri entah itu bermain tangkap bola sendiri, maupun berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Tapi mungkin karena mereka adalah orang luar, maka Sawamura tidak ingin terlalu terlihat mencolok di sana, itu yang dipikirkan oleh Wakana. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk langsung menuju ke gudang peralatan sisi utara lapangan.

"Eijun-kun? Uhuk-uhuk!" Batuk Wakana dirasa makin parah kala itu. intensitas kelopak bunga yang dia muntahkan juga semakin bertambah, dia melihat kelopak bunga Kuroyuri atau Fritillaria camschatcensis yang termasuk salah satu bunga lily dengan jenis Kamchatka itu memiliki arti 'Cinta' dalam Hanakotoba.

Panggilan dari Wakana tidak mendapat jawaban, dia memutuskan untuk menelfon ponsel Sawamura. Setelah menunggu beberapa detik dia mendengar dering ponsel dari dalam gudang.

"Ah, ternyata dia di dalam." ucap Wakana sembari mematikan ponsel dan masuk ke gudang.

Beberapa langkah masuk ke dalam gudang, dia heran dengan kegelapan yang ada di dalam gudang. Untuk apa Sawamura menunggunya di dalam gudang dengan keadaan gelap seperti ini?

"Eijun-kun, kau di sini?" Wakana menghidupkan lampu senter dari gawainya.

"Eijun-kun, jangan bercanda." Dia menyorot lampu ke setiap sisi.

Tak berapa lama dia merasaan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya. Baru saja dia hendak berbalik, satu jarum bius sudah tertancap di lehernya. Suaranya tercekat hingga akhirnya dia kehilangan kesadaran.

~!~

"Ngh...dimana aku?" Wakana merasa pusing sesaat setelah dia sadar, dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Masih kegelapan yang tadi dia tangkap sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran, itu tandanya dia masih berada di dalam gudang. Namun keadaannya sudah sangat berbeda dengan tubuh yang diikat di kursi sehingga dia tidak dapat leluasa bergerak, dan juga bau anyir darah yang dia cium sangat dekat.

"Sudah sadar rupanya."

Suara laki-laki yang asing terdengar di telinga Wakana. Dia terkejut, seharusnya dia bertemu dengan Sawamura, bukan malah orang asing yang terlihat hanya siluetnya karena keadaan dalam gudang yang minim pencahayaan.

"Kau siapa? Dimana Eijun-kun?"

"Hahaha, tidak ku sangka kau naif sekali. Sayang sekali, tapi kau tidak akan bertemu dengan Sawamura." Jawab lelaki itu dengan santai.

"Kenapa? Eijun-kun yang mengatakan ingin bertemu denganku, dan dia yang memanggilku ke sini." Wakana berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Ya benar, kau memang dihubungi untuk datang kesini, tapi sayangnya yang menghubungimu bukan Sawamura."

Wakana terkejut, padahal dia sudah membayangkan akan bertemu dengan orang yang dia jatuhi hati, dan menyatakan cintanya pada Sawamura. Seharusnya dia tersenyum di hadapan Sawamura sambil mendengar suara berisik pitcher itu, bukan seperti ini.

"Uhuk Uhuk Uhuk !" Batuk Wakana semakin menjadi, dan banyak petal bunga yang dia muntahkan sehingga beberapa sampai berserakan di lantai.

"Hoo, bunga Kamchatka Lily, bunga yang indah dan memiliki arti yang indah pula, Cinta. Setulus itukah cintamu pada Sawamura? Aku bisa membayangkan kau akan hidup bahagia dengannya setelah kau menyatakan cintamu pada Sawamura." Laki-laki itu melangkah mendekati Wakana untuk mengambil satu petal bunga Lily.

"Ngh.." Wakana tidak bisa menahan airmatanya. Dia menangis membayangkan senyum Sawamura, dia ingin bertemu denganya, sangat ingin. Namun tangisnya terhenti setelah menyadari ada yang salah dari mata sebelah kanannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!" Triak Wakana setelah tau bahwa ada darah mengalir dari lubang mata sebelah kanannya.

"Ah, kau baru menyadarinya? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, aku hanya mengambil bola matamu yang tidak indah itu. dan seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku. Karena aku sudah memindahkan bola matamu yang sangat biasa itu ke dalam toples yang terlihat jauh lebih pantas sebagai tempat bola matamu dibandingkan harus berada di wajahmu yang tidak kalah biasa itu."

Wakana membelalakan mata, atau satu matanya, melihat toples berisi bola mata yang diletakkan di depannya.

"Nee, apa kau tau? Kau tidak berhak bersama dengan Sawamura, karena dia sudah menjadi milikku. Dan jika kau masih bersikukuh untuk mendapatkan Sawamura, maka tidak hanya mata kananmu saya yang akan aku ambil. Kau mengerti itu?"

Lelaki itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Wakana yang masih shock dengan apa yang dia dengar dan apa yang dia lihat.

"Oh, dan satu lagi." Lelaki itu berhenti di pintu gudang, "Ada satu arti dari bunga Kamchatka Lily yang mungkin belum kau ketahui. Selain memiliki arti Cinta, bunga Kamchatka Lily juga berarti Kutukan. Dan itu baru saja terjadi padamu karena kau berusaha untuk mengambil Sawamura Eijun dari ku. Matilah, atau kau buang penyakit itu dan melupakan Sawamura dari kehidupanmu. Selamanya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, dia meninggalkan Wakana dengan mental yang tidak stabil. Wakana yang sudah kehilangan satu matanya, dia juga harus merelakan cintanya kandas sebelum dia bisa perjuangkan.

-**End**-

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Review akan sangat diapresiasi.

-**Omake**-

*DRRTT DRRTT*

"Halo."

"_Kau dimana? Kenapa kau membawa ponselku bukannya membawa ponselmu sendiri? Kau tahu kan seorang kapten tidak boleh berkeliaran seenaknya sendiri!_" suara berisik dari seberang membuat lelaki itu menjauhkan sedikit ponsel yang dia genggam.

"Kau berisik sekali, aku hanya menjumpai teman lama. Sebentar lagi aku akan kembali ke Tokyo."

"_Tch! Seharusnya kau bilang sebelum berangkat, dan bawalah ponselmu sendiri, Miyuki-senpai!_"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sampai nanti, Sawamura."


End file.
